Fix you
by ludyzouille
Summary: Victime d'un énième accident de la route, Elena se retrouve paraplégique et donc plus vulnérable que jamais. Damon décide de prendre les choses en main et en raison de sa santé d'écarter la jeune femme de toute histoire surnaturelle... Contre son grès. Le vampire restera malgré tout égal à lui-même, prenant soin d'elle de manière pas toujours très conventionnelle.
1. Prologue

_**Fix you**_

(Le titre vient de la chanson du même nom du groupe Coldplay, que je vous invite à écouter. J'adore cette chanson et elle correspond à mon histoire, donc ce titre était tout trouvé.)

* * *

_Résumé complet :_

**« Victime d'un énième accident de la route, Elena se retrouve paraplégique et donc plus vulnérable que jamais. Damon décide de prendre les choses en main et d'écarter la jeune femme de toute histoire surnaturelle afin qu'elle se concentre sur son état de santé… Contre son grès. Le vampire restera malgré tout égal à lui-même, prenant soin d'elle de manière pas toujours très conventionnelle.»**

Se passe avant le retour de Stefan en saison 3.

~Bonjour et bienvenue !~

Cette fanfict se passera souvent dans un contexte médical, rien ne vous sera épargné, ce qui explique le rating M. Mais aussi parce que tout simplement on est dans Vampire Diaries ! ^^

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Le vide.

Quelques sons lui parvinrent en un vague écho, comme noyés au fond d'un vaste océan. Des sons répétitifs, secs, aigus, totalement inconnus et anormaux.

« bip, bip, bip,bip, bip. »

« tic, tic, tic »

« floc, floc, floc, floc »

« tut, tut, tut, tut….»

«pshiiiiit, pchuuuuuuut, pshiiiiit, pchuuuuuuut »

Tout doucement, son esprit s'éclaircit, les sensations lui revenant progressivement.

La lumière apparut à travers le voile de ses paupières closes. Ces dernières étaient si lourdes qu'elle ne parvint même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Dans sa demi-conscience, Elena tenta de se défaire de quelque chose lui entravant le visage, mais n'arrivant pas à lever la main pour l'atteindre, tourna obstinément la tête de gauche à droite.

Suite à un énième mouvement un peu brusque elle ressentit une forte gêne au niveau de sa gorge, qui la fit tousser. Elle tenta de bouger violemment le bras gauche, mais une insupportable douleur se propagea dans ses muscles, la faisant gémir de souffrance.

S'étouffant à moitié, la trachée obstruée et ne parvenant pas à faire le moindre mouvement elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide ; sans succès. Le seul son qu'elle produisit fut un faible gémissement qui lui valut de s'étrangler un peu plus encore. Le bip incessant en arrière plan devint plus saccadé et résonna douloureusement dans le crâne de la jeune femme. Terrorisée, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, cherchant du regard la moindre chose ou personne familière susceptible de la rassurer ou de lui venir en aide. Elle ne vit rien, totalement aveuglée par la lumière, ne distinguant rien à cause du voile semi- opaque obstruant encore sa vision. Son regard se posa sur un objet qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier. Ce n'est que lorsque sa vue s'ajusta enfin qu'elle identifia le goutte-à-goutte d'une perfusion. A ce moment elle comprit avec stupeur qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Les yeux maintenant grands ouverts elle constata que quelque chose était solidement fixé à son visage et dans sa bouche, causant la gêne qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son larynx. L'esprit pas encore tout à fait clair, elle jeta un regard vague autour d'elle. Même les mouvements de sa tête étaient entravés par la sorte de masque fixé sur sa bouche auquel était relié un large tube s'enfuyant derrière elle, probablement relié à une des innombrables machines placées autour de son lit et dont l'utilité lui étant totalement inconnue.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entra d'un pas rapide.

Tournant brusquement la tête, Elena tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler à l'aide l'infirmière. Elle s'étrangla une nouvelle fois avec la tubulure insérée dans sa gorge. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, dans un accès de panique elle se débâtit de plus belle et vainement contre ce corps étranger, tentant de déglutir, de cracher, gémissant de douleur et tournant violemment la tête de gauche à droite.

-Du calme ! La tranquillisa l'infirmière en immobilisant son visage tout en caressant ses joues en un geste maternel. Tu es à l'hôpital, tu n'as rien à craindre.

C'est également à ce moment précis que la brune constata que ses bras étaient maintenus en place par de grosses attelles, rendant tout mouvement impossible. Mais pire que tout, elle remarqua avec effroi qu'elle n'avait plus aucune sensation au niveau du bas de son corps. Elle en vint à se demander si ses jambes étaient toujours là.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux chocolat de la jeune femme, totalement perdue et paniquée. Une douloureuse sensation de brulure lui meurtrit alors la trachée. Elle plongea son regard brouillé de larmes dans les yeux verts de la quinquagénaire penchée au-dessus d'elle, espérant qu'elle lui expliquerait ce qu'il se passait. Voyant son regard désemparé et les grosses larmes dévalant maintenant ses joues anormalement pâles, la soignante lui caressa les cheveux.

-N'essaie pas de parler, tu es sous respirateur. Tes poumons ont subi une forte compression et ne fonctionnent pas encore normalement. Tu vas simplement te faire du mal en te débattant. Evite de trop bouger la tête, ma grande.

Le ton doux et posé de la femme, ainsi que le fait d'être tutoyée comme si elle était une de ses proches l'apaisa quelque peu. Certes, elle lui parlait comme on parlerait à un enfant, mais c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. A ce moment précis elle était telle une petite fille apeurée cherchant à tout prix un point de repère.

La soignante examina ensuite ces constantes sur les différents appareils auxquels Elena était reliée, notant tout avec application. Cette dernière ne la quitta pas des yeux, hurlant intérieurement qu'on lui explique ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital, bon sang !

On pouvait entendre le moniteur cardiaque de la jeune femme s'affoler, sur l'écran la ligne rouge décrivant des pics irréguliers tandis que la machine sonnait de plus en plus rapidement.

L'infirmière quitta finalement la chambre, laissant une Elena désemparée et pleurant silencieusement, fixant vaguement le plafond sans le voir.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Quel jour était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Où étaient les autres ? Mais surtout que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi personne ne semblait décidé à lui donner des explications ?

Après un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable, perdue dans ses angoisses et la solitude de sa chambre blanche, Elena entendit une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. La même infirmière accompagnée cette fois d'un homme en blouse blanche apparurent à son chevet.

-Bonjour Elena, je suis le docteur , c'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous depuis votre arrivée.

Il se saisit de son stéthoscope, et passa sa main sous le drap pour venir poser l'instrument froid à l'emplacement du cœur de la jeune femme. Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence, l'homme écoutant, sourcils froncés, l'air attentif. Elena remarqua que cela lui donnait vaguement des airs de Stefan... Mais elle préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Lorsqu'il rangea son stéthoscope, le médecin poussa un soupir.

-Bon Elena, commença-il, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire… Voila... Vous avez été victime d'un grave accident de voiture.

Le cœur d'Elena rata un battement. Un accident de voiture : ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour elle vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Même le regard soucieux de l'homme n'était pas de bon augure.

-Suite à cela, vous avez passé neuf jours dans le coma.

Le soignant fit une pause, clignant des yeux et passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il avait la trentaine et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient d' un sérieux manque de sommeil.

-Je suppose que vous aimeriez qu'on vous explique… Tout cela, dit-il avec un geste englobant Elena dans son lit d'hôpital ainsi que tous ces appareils sophistiqués.

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais fut rapidement stoppée par la main du médecin, la retenant par la mâchoire.

-Ne bougez pas la tête. Clignez une fois des paupières pour un « oui », et deux fois pour un « non ». C'est d'accord mademoiselle ?

Cette dernière répondit par deux clignements rapides.

-Bien. Voyez-vous, votre voiture a très violemment percuté un autre véhicule. Et pour une raison inconnue, votre Airbag ne s'est pas déclenché.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, durant lesquels les deux soignants se jetèrent quelques regards entendus. Elena les dévisagea et vit l'infirmière, l'air soucieux, interroger le médecin du regard, puis celui-ci acquiescer. Elle comprit ; ils se demandaient s'ils devaient ou non lui en dévoiler plus. Cette constatation lui fit froid dans le dos. Pour qu'on hésite à lui faire part des détails de son propre cas, c'est que cela devait être grave.

-Elena… Votre moelle épinière à subi de graves lésions durant l'accident. Des lésions irréversibles et irréparables. Cela signifie que…

Mais Elena n'écoutait plus, sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait ; sa vie était fichue.

* * *

Alors ce prologue vous inspire-il ?

L'idée de cette fan fiction m'est venue de manière très soudaine, et m'obsède depuis. Je préfère ne pas m'avancer sur le fait de la régularité pour ce qui est de la mise en ligne des chapitres, en sachant que j'ai déjà un One Shot partiellement publié et n'attendant que sa suite, ainsi qu'un autre en préparation dans mon ordinateur. J'ai grand mal à me tenir à ma résolution de ne pas m'éparpiller et de ne m'occuper que d'une histoire à la fois ! -_-

Je ne sais pas même si je parviendrais à terminer cette histoire, tant niveau scénario (ce dernier étant plutôt incomplet pour le moment en sachant que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la fin…), tant niveau je me rends compte que cette histoire ne plait pas, je l'arrêterais probablement. (C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le OS que j'ai en cours n'a toujours pas de suite terminé, le succès n'a pas été au rendez-vous pour la première partie .D'où mon manque de motivation à terminer la seconde). Je pars du principe que l'écriture devant rester un plaisir, cela ira jusqu'où cela ira. ^u^

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'attente

**FIX YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****L'attente**

* * *

Un silence de mort uniquement rompu par les sons produits par les différents appareils médicaux régnait de nouveau sur la chambre blanche. Les soignants s'en étaient allés depuis un moment déjà, du moins c'est ce qui semblait à Elena. Sa conscience du temps qui passe était quelque peu perturbée. L'impression d'être là depuis une éternité, immobile, dans le silence et seule commençait à la rendre folle. Mais bon dieu comment pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Lui annoncer qu'elle ne poserait plus jamais de son existence un pied au sol pour ensuite la laisser ainsi seule, c'était inhumain !

Elena ne se rappelait que vaguement de l'accident. Elle se souvenait être en voiture, du coup de frein donné pour une raison qui lui échappait. Elle ressentait encore la perte de contrôle du véhicule, et pour finir, revoyait les phares de la voiture en face l'éblouissant, se rapprochant à toute vitesse... Puis le vide. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient net à cet endroit.

Après que le docteur lui ait annoncé qu'elle avait été victime d'un grave accident de la route aux dommages irréversibles, elle n'avait rien répondu. Sa tête s'était soudainement vidée, les dernières informations reçues tournant en boucle dans son esprit tel un disque rayé. Elle savait au fond d'elle ce que cela signifiait ; pas besoin d'être diplômée en médecine pour ça. Elle avait regardé tellement de séries médicales que l'issue de tout cela lui paraissait cruellement évidente.

«Elena» avait insisté le médecin devant son absence presque totale de réaction, _«_cela signifie que... Vous ne récupèrerez pas la mobilité de vos membres inférieurs. Je suis désolé.». Bien qu'elle ait déjà saisi les aboutissants de sa situation, l'entendre de la bouche du soignant rendit la chose monstrueusement plus réelle. Elle ne fit rien. Elle ne tenta pas même de communiquer, se retranchant dans son mutisme, totalement sonnée.

Depuis, elle était restée ainsi, silencieuse, le regard vague fixant un point invisible sur le plafond jauni pat le temps. Ce n'est qu'une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé qu'elle commença à pleurer. Des sanglots silencieux soulevant sa poitrine et humidifiant ses joues. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, la réalité apparaissait maintenant à son esprit ; elle était paralysée. Elle ne pouvait purement et simplement plus marcher, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Terminé l'équipe de cheelaeders du lycée.

Terminé le jogging matinal du samedi.

Terminés les après-midis de courses folles dans les boutiques en période de soldes en compagnie de ses amies.

Terminée. Sa vie était terminée.

Le silence l'entourant était monstrueusement pesant. L'ambiance régnant au sein de la pièce avait fait naitre en elle une angoisse sourde. Tout autour d'elle l'inquiétait. Son état l'inquiétait. Les machines étranges lui injectant toutes sortes de liquides aux noms scientifiques ne lui évoquant rien de connu l'inquiétaient. Le fait de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de ses proches l'inquiétait.

Mais le futur, quant à lui, la terrorisait.

"Comment ?" ; voilà ce qui résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Comment allait-elle faire désormais ?

Elle avait en tête cet épisode de la série télé , où le patient était un homme paralysé. Sa femme s'occupait de lui nuit et jour, pour absolument chaque geste du quotidien. La jeune femme savait que c''était ce qui l'attendait.

Certes, ce qu'elle avait en tête n'était que de la fiction, il était même fort probable que dans la vie réelle l'acteur soit un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus valide. Elle tenta de relativiser, de se dire que contrairement à cet homme, elle n'était pas paralysée des pieds à la tête, et qu'elle ne serait donc pas aussi dépendante.

Tout ce qu'elle savait et avait vu de _ça_, de ce dont elle était victime, elle ne l'avait vu que via la télévision et c'est bien cela qui l'effrayait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas naïve et se doutait bien qu'on épargnait aux spectateurs les côtés les plus sordides.

La brune fut tirée de ses sombres songes et de sa solitude par le grincement de la porte de sa chambre. En quelques heures à peine elle avait appris à reconnaitre les sons signifiant que des êtres vivants allaient entrer dans son périmètre. C'est une infirmière au visage inconnu qui commença à s'intéresser à son moniteur cardiaque et respiratoire. Elena constata qu'elle n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle. Et de plus, se sentit vexée qu'elle ne se soit pas présentée et ne daigne pas lui accorder un regard, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire meuble. Cela renforça un peu plus encore son impression : sa vie allait désormais être un enfer. Finalement la soignante repartit en coup de vent dans une envolée de mèches blondes, ignorant toujours sa patiente.

Après cela, le temps passa avec une lenteur extrême pour Elena, rythmé par les allées et venues des infirmières ayant toujours le même rituel ; recopier les constantes de son moniteur cardiaque, vérifier son respirateur, parfois branchant ou débranchant une ou plusieurs tubulures reliées à son cathéter dans le but de lui retirer ou ajouter un produit.

Le fait d'être immobilisée suite à ses nombreuses fractures la fit enrager encore plus. Une mèche de cheveux lui chatouillait le visage, et Elena était dans l'incapacité de la chasser de là. Elle examina ses bras. Son bras droit était glissé dans une attelle en plastique blanc, fermé par des bandes de scratch bleu marine, tandis que le gauche était maintenu par une simple attache en tissu et ces mêmes bandes auto-agrippantes. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger, mais abandonna rapidement face à l'atroce douleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps.

Rien dans sa chambre ne lui permettait de se faire une idée de l'heure qu'il était. La jeune femme était même incapable de dire on était le jour ou bien la nuit. Même lorsque que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce elle ne pouvait entrevoir l'extérieur, l'entrée étant pourvue d'un sas dont la première porte était toujours soigneusement refermée avant d'ouvrir la seconde. Les stores demeurés clos depuis son réveil et la lumière suspendue au plafond la gênaient même lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, cherchant le sommeil pour tuer l'ennui. Elle fut incapable de s'endormir, folle d'inquiétude ; elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de qui que ce soit. Caroline, Damon, Matt et même Tyler. Bon sang ! Pourquoi on ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle ?

Elle se réveillait de plusieurs semaines de coma sans aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son sommeil, et personne ne songeait à lui donner de nouvelles ? Cela aussi c'était inhumain. La jeune lycéenne sentit quelques larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle chassa comme elle le put ses sombres pensées...

Heureusement la plupart des soignantes étaient plus avenantes et sympathiques que la blonde. Elena n'eut d'ailleurs plus à faire à cette dernière. Elena compta en tout cinq personnes différentes venant s'occuper d'elle. Elle appréciait déjà particulièrement une petite femme rondelette, qui s'était présentée comme s'appelant elle aussi Elena. « Mais moi, c'est Helenna avec un 'H' et deux 'N' ! Mes parents ont toujours aimé faire dans le compliqué. » avait-elle précisé tout sourire.

Les quatre fois ou elle vint voir la jeune patiente, elle lui parla de tout et de rien, lui racontant ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et venait lui prendre la main durant quelques minutes. Ses passages furent une véritable bulle d'oxygène. D'ailleurs la toute première fois ou "Helenna avec un 'H' et deux 'N' " était passée, elle fut la première à s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle puisse trouver le temps long.

-Mais ma pauvre chérie, tu ne t'ennuies pas toute seule dans le noir ? La brune avait acquiescé positivement. Evidemment, continua la femme en lui passant une main sur le front pour chasser la fameuse mèche de cheveux qui agaçait Elena depuis plusieurs heures, je vais t'allumer la télévision tu veux ?

Elle avait pris le temps de lui laisser choisir un programme, optant pour un de ses téléfilms de l'après-midi. C'était un de ses films dont on pouvait prévoir les péripéties et la fin à vue de nez, mais cela occupa son attention durant un moment.

Ensuite elle cessa de chercher à comptabiliser les minutes qui passaient. Elle alterna les courts sommeils et les moments où elle fixait l'écran accroché au mur face à elle sans le voir, se perdant dans ses songes. Globalement, elle tentait d'éviter de penser, car chaque fois que son cerveau se mettait réellement en marche, l'angoisse la gagnait de nouveau. Elle préféra donc laisser les choses se faire, se résignant à attendre, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait très bientôt. Mais viendrait pour quoi après tout ? La sortir d'ici ? Elena n'était pas même certaine de pouvoir s'en aller de cet hôpital. Elle était toujours sous respirateur et commençait sérieusement à se demander si on le lui retirerait un jour ou si elle ne serait jamais plus en mesure de respirer par ses propres moyens.

Au moment ou un énième film se termina, c'est cette fois non pas une, mais deux femmes en blouses blanches qui pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Elena. L'une d'elle portait un plateau recouvert d'un champ stérile bleu sur lequel étaient disposées diverses choses ainsi qu'une seringue emplie d'un liquide blanchâtre. C'est du coin de l'œil en raison de son immobilisation forcée des cervicales que la brune scrutait ce que ses soignantes faisaient.

-Elena, ça c'est une sonde gastrique. Cela fait trop longtemps que ton organisme n'est alimenté que par intraveineuse de glucose... Une solution sucrée si tu préfères... Et ça, continua la femme en agitant le petit tuyau, va servir à t'alimenter. La sonde passera par ton nez jusqu'à ton estomac.

Devant le regard inquiet de la lycéenne l'autre femme en blanc s'empressa de la rassurer ;

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te mentir c'est très désagréable mais ça ne fait pas mal. Regarde la tubulure est toute petite, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard peu convaincu.

Ce fut en effet fort désagréable. Pour Elena qui n'était presque jamais allée à l'hôpital de sa vie, cette technique invasive lui donna des sueurs froides et de nombreux haut-le-cœur. Au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme sentit le tube se frayer un chemin dans sa cavité nasale, puis au-delà, elle tenta de se dire qu'elle avait connu mille fois pire comme... Mais sur le coup elle ne trouva pas d'exemple. Une fois posé on relia la sonde gastrique à une poche de solution nutritive qu'une des deux femmes accrocha au pied de perfusion adjacent au lit de la brune. « En gros c'est du lait, avec quelques petits ajouts » lui apprit gentiment une des soignantes. Après leur départ Elena fronça le nez, la tubulure la gênant monstrueusement. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez de tuyaux reliés à son corps !

Grace à la télévision en marche Elena comptabilisa ensuite qu'il s'écoula environ une journée avant la seconde visite du médecin. Le docteur entra, suivi de près par environ une demi-douzaine de jeunes gens en blouse blanche scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements ; certains avaient des calepins entre les mains. « Des élèves » comprit Elena « qui étudient probablement mon cas pour leur formation... ».

Sur le coup, elle ne vit aucun inconvénient à leur présence, et acquiesça lorsque le docteur lui demanda son accord pour la présence de ses élèves.

Ces "Mini-Docteurs" ressemblant aux résidents de Grey's Anatomy lui faisaient un peu d'animation dans sa journée.

Mais elle déchanta rapidement...

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Que pensez-vous donc de ce premier chapitre ? Review ?

xoxo, Ludy.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cela ne fait que commencer

**FIX YOU.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cela ne fait que commencer.**

* * *

.

.

.

Durant quelques minutes, le Docteur expliqua le cas de la jeune femme à ses étudiants, en interrogeant quelques-uns au hasard. Ces derniers se trompèrent visiblement dans leurs réponses et furent rabroués avec sarcasme par leur professeur. Etrangement, le soignant qu'Elena avait vu comme si doux et compatissant avec ses patients se révélait être un véritable tyran avec ses subordonnés.

Elena se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise sous les regards curieux des jeunes adultes. Quand soudain, sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, l'homme tira le drap la recouvrant jusqu'à ses genoux. A partir de ce moment elle eut l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Oui, l'un de ses affreux rêves que tout adolescent a fait au moins une fois dans sa vie où on se retrouve nu devant tout un groupe de personnes. Sauf que là, c'était bel et bien réel. Elle ne portait pas le moindre vêtement ou même sous-vêtement pour masquer son intimité. Le corps frêle et meurtri de la jeune femme était maintenant exposé à tous dans ses moindres détails.

Incapable de protester oralement (pas de manière intelligible en tous cas) , ou de faire le moindre mouvement pour se couvrir, elle ne pouvait que tenter de relativiser, se répétant que le regard de l'assemblée (composée majoritairement d'hommes par-dessus le marché) était purement professionnel. Elle ne tenta pas de se rebeller, redoutant d'attirer un peu plus encore l'attention alors qu'elle était déjà au comble de la mortification. Cette humiliation lui était insupportable. Bien qu'elle tente de rester impassible, ses larmes se mirent à couler tandis que le docteur continuait de converser avec ses élèves.

Touchant son corps à différents endroits tout en expliquant de quel type de blessure il s'agissait et comment cela devait être traité, le trentenaire ne jeta pas un regard à la lycéenne. La bonne opinion qu'elle avait sur ce médecin s'évapora vu la manière dont il se comportait à l'instant.

Ce qui lui parut aberrant, c'est qu'aucun des jeunes médecins n'eut l'air perturbé par sa situation. Aucun ne semblait voir à quel point cela était dégradant. Même ses larmes passèrent totalement inaperçues auprès de toute l'assemblée. A l'exception d'un jeune métis dont elle croisa le regard. Il la regarda durant plusieurs secondes, l'air touché par les larmes silencieuses de la brune. Mais il détourna finalement le regard, l'air embarrassé, et se reconcentra rapidement sur le docteur .

Un objet.

Elle se sentait tel un objet dont on se sert. Le même genre de sensation qu'un peu plus tôt avec l'infirmière blonde, mais en infiniment pire. Et ce qui lui fit d'autant plus mal, c'est qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois l'affreuse impression que cette humiliation n'était que le commencement de sa nouvelle vie. Son regard se perdit, fixant un point invisible. Elena pria pour qu'ils terminent rapidement.

Quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, sortant Elena de ses songes et interrompant le médecin dans son presque-monologue.

Dans son champ de vision la jeune femme ne distingua qu'une sombre silhouette qui se figea, puis sa vision s'affina et elle le reconnut. Cette fois elle eut l'impression de toucher le fond. Elle crut mourir de honte que Damon la voit ainsi. Le brun fixa la scène se jouant devant lui, un peu désorienté.

Lorsque son regard azur croisa les yeux mouillés d'Elena, l'expression de Damon se mua en effroi, comprenant la situation dans laquelle la jeune femme se trouvait. Bousculant l'homme en blouse blanche pour rapidement recouvrir Elena du drap blanc et protéger ce qu'il restait de sa pudeur, il s'écria ;

\- « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

\- « Je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour vous permettre d'entrer ici comme dans un moulin ? » répliqua le docteur en haussant le ton et bombant le torse face à Damon.

\- « Je peux savoir qui vous êtes pour la traiter comme ça ? » fulmina le vampire la voix tremblante de rage. « Déjà commencez par virer vos gamins avant que je les mette dehors moi-même. »

\- « Monsieur » commença le trentenaire en élevant la voix « je vais vous demander de sortir. »

Damon ne répondit pas de suite. Le regard fixé sur le visage d'Elena il essuya délicatement quelques larmes sur ses joues du revers de la main.

\- « Certainement pas » répliqua Damon délibérément plus calme, mais vibrante malgré tout d'hostilité, « alors à moins que vous ayez des soins à lui prodiguer je vous prie de quitter cette chambre. Elena ne vous servira pas de cas d'école. »

\- « Elle m'a donné son accord. »

\- « Pas pour ça ! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Et comme Elena s'y attendait, c'est finalement le médecin qui baissa les yeux et marmonna à son équipe ;

\- « Tout le monde dehors. »

Avant que l'homme ne quitte la pièce, Damon le rejoignit, l'attrapa par le bras, puis usa de la compulsion ; « _Vous allez personnellement vous assurer qu'Elena ne serve plus de cobaye et qu'on respecte son intimité »_. L'homme répéta bêtement avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le brun se débarrassa de sa veste, puis vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de la jeune femme, veillant à ne pas la bousculer. Durant un moment, tous deux gardèrent le silence, se regardant dans les yeux pendant que Damon caressait les cheveux d'Elena.

\- « Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets. On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Si j'avais su, je serais venu bien avant… Jeremy n'est pas en ville, je l'ai appelé. Il arrive le plus rapidement possible. »

Mon dieu... Que cela fait du bien de le voir ! Elena mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Ou plutôt que lui, la prenne dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, une fois la sensation de honte passée, presque instantanément, elle s'était sentie rassurée, sachant qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour la protéger. Comme toujours.

\- « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs » dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Il se tut durant un moment puis ajouta « Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissée seule. »

Il traça du bout du doigt le long de la sonde gastrique que l'infirmière avait fixée sur la joue de la jeune femme à l'aide d'un sparadrap pour éviter que le tube ne bouge.

\- « Ça doit être gênant. »

Elena acquiesça.

\- « J'imagine bien » marmonna Damon en scrutant les alentours du lit d'Elena. « Tu sais quoi ? C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une personne reliée à autant de tubes et de machines bizarres. Ça te donne un petit air de la fille de Frankenstein. »

Elena eut envie de sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé autour d'elle au milieu de l'apocalypse de son existence, c'était Damon. De son ton qui était passé de soucieux à volontairement détaché, à sa posture nonchalante (en l'occurrence assis sur le rebord de son lit les pieds sur la tablette a roulette), c'était sûr : Il restait égal à lui-même.

* * *

Bonjour les gens !

Je remercie Tudee, Lea Michaelson et BeingFearless, merci pour vos reviews ! Mais je remercie plus encore Belmene, ma correctrice, qui corrige si gentiment mes textes et qui a du ajouter toutes les parenthèses de ce chapitre car je ne maitrise pas vraiment (heu… pas du tout même) l'utilisation de ces dernières.

Oui, ce deuxième chapitre aura mis un peu de temps à arriver, certes. Mais pour une fois j'ai de très bonnes excuses (comme mes examens entres autres) ! ^^

Mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Review !

Xoxo, Ludy


	4. Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience

**FIX YOU**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : _Prise de conscience_**

* * *

.

.

Comme l'avait dit Damon, Jeremy arriva dans l'heure. Le vampire s'éclipsa, laissant Elena en tête-à-tête avec son cadet. Jeremy était mal-à-l'aise, la jeune femme le sentait. Elle était réellement heureuse de le voir, mais elle aussi ressentait un certain malaise. Elle avait remarqué le regard parfois fuyant de son frère. Elle devait vraiment être affreuse à voir. Jeremy resta aux côtés de sa sœur trois heures environs. Tantôt lui parlant de tout et de rien, regardant en silence la télévision avec elle, et lui lut les messages qu'il avait reçu sur son portable de la part des amies de la jeune femme lui demandant de les lui transmettre. Lorsque l'heure des visites se termina, et que Jeremy eu quitté sa chambre en lui lança un « A demain ! », Elena s'assoupie.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle constata grâce aux stores ouverts qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. Soudain elle sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué dans la pénombre la silhouette avachit sur le fauteuil adjacent à son lit. C'est sans bruit qu'elle contempla du coin de l'œil le visage d'un Damon assoupi, à peine éclairé par les diodes des appareils médicaux. Il dormait les bras croisés sur le ventre et pieds une nouvelle fois posé sur la table roulante. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Se sentant probablement observé, le vampire ouvrit les paupières.

-Oh Elena ! C'est gênant tu sais, la manière dont tu me dévore du regard, plaisanta Damon. En temps normal, la lycéenne aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel, mais là elle n'en eu même pas envie. Elle eut même un petit sourire.

-Mais si mes blagues ne te font même plus enrager, que vais-je devenir ? ajoutât le brun d'un air théâtral. Il tandis le bras et replaça derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux avant de lui sourire. Je vais demander à Caroline de te ramener des barrettes… Tu sais, avec des paillettes et des jolies petites fleurs comme pour les enfants… Il sourit. J'espère qu'ils t'enlèveront bientôt ce truc, ajoutât-il en tapotant le tube sortant de la gorge de la jeune femme, c'est pas drôle de faire des monologues…

Sa main glissa sur la joue d'Elena, caressant doucement sa peau. Le silence s'éternisa. Etrangement ce silence-là n'était ni pesant, ni angoissant, inconfortable ou quoi que soit d'autre.

-Sur ''autorisation spéciale du toubib'', grâce à la compulsion au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi le sous-entendu, tes proches ont droit de rester avec toi tant que que en aura envie…Mais tu as peut être envie de rester un peu seule ce soir ?

Accoudé sur le repose-bras de son fauteuil, caressant toujours sa joue, Damon scruta intensément la jeune femme. Elena ressentit cette étrange et familière sensation au creux de son estomac sous le regard bleu du vampire. Et bien qu'elle reste droite dans ses principes, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue ; son regard ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférente.

Elle finit par répondre par la négative. Non elle ne voulait pas rester seule. C'était certes égoïste mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse. Pas ce soir.

-Dors princesse, déclara le vampire. Puis après une dernière caresse le long de la mâchoire de la jeune femme, il se réinstalla dans l'exacte même position que lorsqu'Elena s'était réveillée, et ferma les yeux. Puis sans rouvrir les yeux vains finalement poser sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Elena. C'était comme s'il savait exactement comment la rassurer.

Les yeux clos, c'est cette fois bercée par le bruit des machines et de la respiration du vampire qu'Elena s'endormie sereinement.

Les jours passèrent, se transformant rapidement en une semaine. Elena se remettant lentement de son accident. Caroline et Bonnie vinrent presque quotidiennement lui rendre visite, tout comme Jeremy. Lors des visites de ses meilleures amies, ses dernières tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire comme si tout était normal. La blonde s'installant à coter de la malade et faisant la lecture à voix hautes des magazines peoples. Cela fit souvent sourire Elena, Caroline réagissant souvent de manière inattendue et exagérée à ce qu'elle lisait.

Bien qu'Elena soit plus qu'heureuse de leur visite, quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise en présence de ses proches. Oui, la vérité c'est qu'elle se sentait mal que ses amies et son frère la voient ainsi. Elle se sentait vulnérable dans son lit d'hôpital et dans sa chemise de nuit hospitalière bleu et blanche. Elle qui avait été si active, sportive, toujours forte, jamais malade… Alors à sa grande honte, pour écourter les visites elle prétendait parfois être fatiguée et avoir besoin de repos.

Etrangement la présence de Damon devint rapidement la seule lui étant supportable, sans qu'elle ne se l'explique. Peut-être parce que depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, les nombreuses remarques légèrement déplacées, douteuses ou cyniques ainsi que les regards équivoques et tendancieux auxquels elle avait eu droit l'avait vaccinée de tout malaise possible.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, d'une lenteur extrême.

Durant la deuxième depuis le réveil d'Elena, on lui retira son assistance respiratoire ses poumons étant enfin en mesure de fonctionner sans aide extérieur. « Il est normal que vous soyez dans l'incapacité de parler pour le moment. Cela reviendra dans quelques jours tout au plus », avait assuré le médecin.

La troisième semaine Elena tenta plusieurs fois de repasser à une alimentation classique. Sans succès, son corps rejetant automatiquement tout ce qu'elle ingérait. Elle se résigna donc a ce qu'on ne lui retire pas sa sonde gastrique pour le moment. La jeune femme avait retrouvé la capacité de parler, sa voix restant malgré tout éraillé. « Cela te donne un certain charme la voix de cyborg. J'adore » l'avait taquiné Damon. Elle garda un petit pansement sur la gorge, à l'endroit où on lui avait retiré la trachéotomie, durant quelques jours.

Le lundi de la quatrième semaine, les choses commencèrent enfin à réellement bouger.

-Si tu as la tête qui tourne dis-le immédiatement Elena, d'accord ? demanda l'infirmières aidant la lycéenne a s'assoir au bord de son lit.

-Hum hum, acquiesça-elle.

Elena était totalement dérouté, étrangement bien que sa paralysie lui ai été annoncée depuis plus de trois semaines, elle se rendait compte à l'instant qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé. Elle fixa ses jambes inertes, que l'infirmière attrapa pour lui retirer ses bas de contention, constatant pour la énième fois cette étrange et effroyable totale absence de sensation. La joie que la jeune femme avait ressentie lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait enfin l'autorisation de sortir de son lit avait laissé place à l'amertume. Elle ne laissa rien paraitre, préférant détourner le regard de ses jambes couvertes de cicatrices et reportant son attention sur la soignante débranchant toutes les tubulures de son cathéter. On lui avait temporairement retirer toutes ces sondes et autres tubulures pour qu'elle puisse faire tranquillement sa toilette.

-Une douche va te faire le plus grand bien, en plus j'ai vu que ton amie t'avais ramené un gel douche vanille-framboise, ton préféré. Elena lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Comment vous savez que c'est mon préféré ?

-Tu es très bavarde lorsque que tu es sous Antonox, souris la femme.

-Ah…

Lors de changement de ses pansements au niveau du dos et lorsqu'on lui avait retiré certaines sutures, on lui avait fait respirer un gaz, lui disant que cela lui permettrais d'avoir moins mal. L'effet avait été plutôt troublant, en quelques sortes comme si elle avait un peu trop bu. Elle planait purement et simplement, et riais pour un rien. Elena se souvenait avoir beaucoup jacassé, mais pas exactement de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir en effet parlé du fait qu'elle aimait prendre des bains... A vrais dire elle se souvenait essentiellement du gout déplaisant que ce fameux gaz lui avait laissé dans la bouche.

L'infirmière face à la jeune femme, pris une minute pour réajuster sa queue-de-cheval, rassemblant ses cheveux platines à la vas-vite.

-Bon, déclara-elle ensuite, accroche-toi à moi, on va te transférer sur ton fauteuil… Passe tes bras autour de mon cou… Parfait. Un… Deux…. N'ai pas peut je te tiens ! Trois…

Elena eu soudain le souffle coupé par une violente douleur, se pliant en deux sur son fauteuil roulant.

-Ou est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda Kathy, l'infirmière.

-Aux côtes… J'ai mal aux côtes…

-C'est normal que la douleur revienne au changement de position, tu en as eu quatre de fracturées. Redresse-toi et respire doucement. La douleur finit en effet par s'estomper, sans toutefois disparaitre totalement.

Après que l'infirmière lui ai donnée toutes ces consignes pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche en toute sécurité, entre autre de ne surtout pas essayer de sortir de fauteuil roulant, de ne pas mettre son bras on était posé son cathéter sous l'eau, et par-dessus tout, de l'appeler grâce à la sonnette au moindre souci, Elena se retrouva seule dans la salle de bain.

Elle avait vécue cela des millions de fois, cette situation plus que banal que prendre une douche. Mais même cela avait changé. Non ! Elle n'allait pas pleurer, il n'en était pas question ! Elena alluma l'eau, prenant son temps pour régler la température. Elle savoura malgré tout ce petit moment rien qu'à elle, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus aucune intimité, alors pouvoir faire sa toilette seule lui était plus qu'appréciable.

Lorsqu'elle retira sa chemise de nuit, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se tourner face au grand miroir. La vision de son corps couvert de cicatrices fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, les larmes qu'elle contenait se mirent finalement à couler. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait contempler l'intégralité des dégâts. Ou qu'elle pose les yeux, son corps témoignait de son accident, arborant de vilaines marques plus ou moins cicatrisé. La jeune femme ne pouvais détourner le regard d'une cicatrice en particulier, formant un grand Y sur son thorax jusqu'à son nombril.

Essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, Elena recula son fauteuil jusque sous la douche. Elle prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'eau chaude s'abattant sur ses épaules détendre ses muscles.

Une fois sa douche terminé, après s'être vigoureusement frotter tout le corps et lavé les cheveux trois fois, et pour finir emmitouflé dans son peignoir, elle rappela l'infirmière. Lorsque la soignante aux cheveux platines arriva, Elena ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, reconnaissant le paquet bleu d'une sonde urinaire dans la main de la soignante. Cette dernière aida la lycéenne a se réinstaller sur son lit, ou Elena avait préalablement préparer de vêtements propres avant d'aller à la douche.

-Pour la prochaine douche, on te transfèrera sur une chaise, pour cette fois on t'a laissé le fauteuil pour que tu puisses rester seule, autrement cela n'aurais pas été prudent.

-Ca marche… se contenta de répondre Elena.

-Ah oui au fait, ton copain est passé, je lui ai dit de revenir dans l'après-midi déclara soudainement Kathy.

-Mon copain ? Réfléchissant une seconde Elena saisis la méprise.

-Nan, on est pas…On ne sort pas ensembles Damon et moi…

-Excuse-moi, sourit la soignante, je pensais…

-Nan pas de soucis…

-Bon… En revanche il va falloir remettre tout ça, soupira la soignante en se saisissant du fameux paquet bleu.

-Ouais, acquiesça Elena perdant son sourire.

-Courage, c'est une habitude tu sais… Tu verras, quand tu sauras le faire toute seule, ça te paraitra moins contraignant, tenta de relativiser l'infirmière.

Elena la regarda silencieusement ouvrir le paquet puis enfiler une paire de gants stériles, avant de demander.

-Il y en a encore pour combien de temps avec la sonde et… Surtout l'autre truc… Le tuyau que j'ai dans le ventre ?

Kathy, d'habitude souriante, arbora soudainement un air ennuyé.

-Elena écoute… Le truc comme tu dis, sa sert a….

-Je sais à quoi ça sert on me l'a expliqué ; a évacuer ce que j'ai dans le ventre, et l'autre pour les urines s'agaça la jeune femme je l'ai compris ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est combien de temps ça va prendre avant que cela re-fonctionne normalement ?

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'agacer si facilement, mais là, elle sentie une boule se former dans son estomac. L'air désolé de l'infirmière l'angoissait au plus haut point. Cette dernière poussa un soupir avant de retirer ses gants, venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit de sa patiente.

-Elena… Tu sais que vu que ta moelle épinière a été sectionnée, cela inclus toues les terminaisons nerveuses ?

Elle n'aimait pas ça… Pas du tout. On lui parlait de nouveau comme on s'adresserais a un jeune enfant a qui on doit annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Tu sais aussi que toutes les « actions » du corps sont commandées par ton cerveau. Mais pour que le cerveau puisse commandés ces actions, il faut que « les informations » passent par le biais des nerfs… Tu vois ?

Il y eu un long silence ou la jeune femme fixa sont couvre lit blanc, assimilant lentement les informations.

-Attends… bredouilla Elena, si je comprends bien… Donc je vais garder ça toute ma vie ?

-Oui, répondit simplement la soignante. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, je pensais que ton médecins t'avait déjà tout expliqué.

-C'est pas grave… Je suis plus à ça près après tout.

En vérité, elle était partagée entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer.

* * *

-Quoi ? s'exclama Elena. C'est hors de question !

Damon poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle accepte sans broncher.

-Je ne veux pas aller en Floride !

-Elena cesse de faire l'enfant, c'est pour ton bien.

-Pour mon bien ? M'éloigner de Mystic Falls pour mon bien ? Tu te fiche de moi ! Cette idée de centre de rééducation est déjà stupide et inutile, mais pour en plus aller jusqu'en Floride…

Assise dans son lit elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air butée. Son médecin lui avait annoncé le matin qu'elle partait en centre de rééducation pour une durée indéterminé. Cette idée étant déjà loin de la réjouir, voilà maintenant que Damon lui annonçait que Jeremy, Alaric, ses amies et lui-même avait songés qu'il serait judicieux que ce fameux centre soit celui situé au sud de la Floride.

-De toute manière que cela soit ce centre ou un autre, tu vas devoir t'éloigner de la ville. Et de plus prendre de la distance avec cet endroit ne te fera pas de mal Elena.

-Je… Tu… Vous…Arg ! Je vous hais !

* * *

_Attention, cette partie ou je communique avec vous va être particulièrement longue cette fois, (donc allés vous chercher quelque chose à grignoter), mais prenez le temps de lire jusqu'au bout !_

_Hmmmm….. Coucou les gens ?_

_Oui, oui, oui… Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment. Je suis toujours en vie ! La preuve avec ce troisième chapitre !_

_Merci beaucoup, BEAUCOUP a celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir !_

_J'ai également une annonce a vous faire. J'ai pris la décision de ne plus faire appel à ma correctrice, Belmene qui corrigeais mes textes jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour sa patience et ses conseils avisés !_

_J'explique la raison de cette décision : mon compte est en quelque sorte comme… Une retranscription de ma progression d'auteur. Ma progression « se ressent » dans les reviews ; on me dit qu'il y a plus ou moins de fautes (synthaxe,orthographe etc…), que les phrases sont trop longue, que je m'améliore etc... Tandis qu'en faisant corriger, cela « fausse » ma progression. Vous voyez ? J'accorde une grande importance à mon « passé » d'auteur, à ma progression (c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai pas supprimé mes plus anciens textes même si je les déteste et qu'ils sont objectivement mauvais. ). Je vous fait par de cette décision car je ne veux pas que le fait qu'il y ai de nouveau de possible fautes de mes écrits soit perçu comme un manque de respect à mes lecteurs car je n'accorderais pas autant d'importance à mes texte qu'avant. Tout au contraire ! Je fais tout mon possible pour corriger mes fautes, car je sais que c'est mon grand problème depuis toujours._

_Je me casse également énormément la tête pour que les scénarios de mes histoires tiennent debout, même si je n'y parviens pas toujours… Surtout pour certaines de mes histoires, qui touchent des thèmes qui sont très importants pour moi (comme cette histoire), mais qui ne sont pas évident a « manipuler ». Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bon comme mauvais !_

_Ah oui ! Encore une dernière chose. Je voulais vous demander, si vous seriez intéressés par la publication d'une fanfiction que j'ai commencé il a de ça… Un petit moment. C'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur, tant au niveau scénario qu'au niveau de ses personnages (entre autre Damon[pour changer lol] et une jeune fille de mon invention). En sachant que comme je viens de le dire, cela a été écrits il y a de ça un moment (donc qualité moyenne), mais que je ne l'ai absolument pas abandonner, même si je poste pas les chapitres de manière régulière. Je me tate pour ce qui est de la publier sur cette plateforme. Si vous êtes intéressés, dites le moi en reviews/MP pour plu d'infos._

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'au bout (vous êtes franchement courageux ! XD)._

_Xoxo, Ludy_


End file.
